Confused
by diddy.kong12
Summary: sorry i forgot my other acount so i made this one and its about ichigo and hes confused he dont know witch way to go rukia or ohdiheme
1. Chapter 1

ONLY THE BEGGING As ichigo kurisoki walks down the street going to high school orhime bumped into him ''oh sorry ichigo''  
''thats ok how are you'' ''im doing great actually hey im having dinner aat my house want to come'' '' actually i do what are you having"  
"oh sushi rolls and soup"  
"sound great ill be there".  
Ichigo starts walking to school again orhime 55 feet ahead of him as he thinks to himself "just 2 more days just 2"  
all the sudden tatsuki bumped into him "whats wrong with the sad face ichigo"  
"oh nothing just thinking of the test we have today''  
''WHAAAAT TEST!" "dude tatsuki chill i was kidding'' she dropped kicked ichigo "dude tatsuki now what the hell was that for seriously''  
she walked off smiling ichigo got to school and into his class and sat by chad "whats up dude'' chad had a deep voice long hair that covered his eyes and he was realy buff "nuthin realy just found this new bird and it can talk look say anything to it"  
"well hey there little guy"  
"im not a baby u stupid fool" the bird said "ok well then you diddnt have to be so rude about it'' ichigo looked back up at chad "realy nice bird you got there''  
''still trying to get used to us i guess''  
after school ichigo walked home and slammed into his bed then yuzu walked in "hey ichigo can we swithched rooms"  
"yuzu GET OUT"  
then a girl came through ichigos window dressed in a blak suit with sandals "hey what the hell, who are you get out of my room no matter that get out of my house''  
she was talking to herself "what you can see me''  
"who do you think you are a ghost yes i can see you now get out''  
she was talking to herself again "very well then kito 66 kenchu wrapping"  
all the sudden ichigo was wrapped up and he couldnt move "theres no use of trying to get out of there thats the strongest wrapping kito in the history of the soul society''  
''what the hell are you and what is this''  
all sudden there was a big boom ''look there is a hollow coming this way because we both sence a strong spritraull pressure here im sure its not you so let me do my job ok".  
She jumped out the window and pulled out a sword and started to fight the hollow ichigo jumped to his feet and started jumping step to step he got downstairs and outside struggling ''HEY YA GIRL'' he broke the kito around is hands and legs and ran to her she got distracted and said to herself "is he that powerfull spiratruall pressure but it cant hes not even a soul reaper"  
the hollow slapped her she flew to the wall hit her back and fell to the ground her sword fell from the sky and into her rib "AUGHHHHHH,i need your help that thang is going to demolish your house and destroy your family"  
as they were talking the hollow was already tearing down the house and grabbed yuzu and karin, ichigo turned around and sceamed "karin yuzu''  
''listen to me if you want to save them grab the end of my sword''  
she pulled the sword out of her rib and pointed the end to ichigo,he grabbed it and lifted to the air the spiratruall pressure was surrounding him it was red and black "AUGHHHHH MAKE IT STOP AUGHHHHHHH",  
ichigo fell to the ground and stude up with a sword on his back it was as long as him and he is 6 foot it was wide like and elephant tusk, he looked at the hollow and said "put my family down NOWWWW"  
the girl was sitting down and was thinking to herself "i only gave him half of my powers and he even has more spiratruall pressure then before and that sword its not normall hes not no regular soul reaper he he.."  
ichigo ran to the hollow and jumped in the air and slammed his sword into the hollows mask it broke and he evaporated into the air "YUZU KARIN"  
ichigo ran to them and jumped and dropped his sword and caught both of them he flew down to the ground slowly and put them on the ground turned around slowly to the girl she was still sitting there looking at him.  
"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME FIRST YOU COME IN TRAPP ME AND THEN A JIGANTIC MONSTER ATTACKS MY FAMILY DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN!"  
she was talking in a soft slow voice "look ill explain just help me get to a shop please"  
ichigo picked her up and brought her to a shop at the edge of town it was called urahara shop "why do we need to be here" "just litsten to me please''  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2

THE EXPLAINING After they got to the shop ichigo put the girl down and she walked torwards the door before she got to it, it opened and a guy walked up he had long blond hair and a green and whit striped hat he said something to the girl.  
"what are you doing here"  
he looked up at ichigo and said "i know him hes not no soul reaper hes just a regular kid"  
he looked at the girl "you diddnt do what i thik you did,did you"  
"ill explain later right now i need reaper pills and a med kit"  
"fine but you better explain good".  
They all walked into the store and big black guy welcomed them he told ichigo to sit down in the kitchen the black came and sat with and said "so how long have you been a soylreaper"  
ichigo gave him a i dont know look "so you dont know what soulreaper is well it the thing you are now only other sould reapers can see you,i guess the real question is how long have you been able to see ghost"  
"oh well since i was nine when my mom died"  
"so how did you become this"  
"that girl she said she gave me half of her powers but i was even more powerfull''  
the guy and the girl walked in ichigo was paralyzed he couldnt beleive his eyes he said ''what happen to you''  
''oh this guy you see here just gave me a human body"  
"well then rukia do you care to explain to all of us what happen" the guy in the hat said "well i think i have to explain to ichigo first,my name is rukia and thats all you need to know about my name im a soulreaper and now its your turn kisuki i came down here cause i senced a strong spriratruall pressure come to find out it was ichigo here and a hollow was on its way to his house i put ichigo into a kitto 66 but he broke it so i had to turn him into a soulreaper ut i only gave him half of my powers and he was tool powerfull like he was already a soul reaper and he diddnt know it"  
"sojyou telling me that spiratruall pressure was that shrimpy kid'' the guy in the hat said ''hey i still dont know you or him'' ichigo said "well my my name is kisuki and his name is tessai''

NEXT DAY Ichigo woke up and walked towards his closet he opened it half asleep widend his eyes and saw rukia sleep on a bed in his closet "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN IN MY CLOSET" karin walked in "ichigo what the hell are you screaming at"  
"notining get out" "well breakfast is ready so dad said come down"  
''ok"  
rukia got out of the closet only wearing a braw and panies "ichigo chill i have to stay here until i get my powers back''  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MY DAD''  
she got dressed and walked down stairs with ichigo his dad kicked himnin his face "always be ready for an suprise attack''  
"DAD WHAT THE HELL"  
his dads eyes widend his mouth dropped "ichigo you diddnt tell me you had a friend stay last night Ichigo wispered to himself "ya neither did I"  
"hello my name is rukia kuchiki is it ok if i stay for a while''  
''a while why not forever your welcomed here as long as you want''  
''hey ichigo can you come with me to the shop please'' ''no its saturday today is my day'' she grabbed ichigo by the ear and pulled him all the way too the shop "ow ow ow ow ow ow ok ok what do you want"  
"i want you to train to controll your powers because you dont know how and your going to be my substitute soul reaper"  
"ummmm ok but not tommorow"  
"WHY" "tommorow is my moms death anniversy"  
"oh umm well now that your a soul reaper your going to have to skip it"  
"hell no you expect me to skip my moms death no you can do dont you still have like that little thingy you do with the other thingy you do huh"  
"ok tell you what ill take you in and youll train then tommorow ill take care of any hollow ok"  
"ok i guess" 


End file.
